1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquefied gas kitchen lighter comprising a gas reservoir with a gas exhaust chimney; a gas flow valve; actuating means for said valve moveable between a first closed position and a second open position; a resilient means urging said actuating means to said first position; an accessible push button fixedly attached to said actuating means; an impact piezoelectric generator having a front end adjacent the reservoir and a rear end opposite to said front end; a metal burner having an internal axial passage with an end outlet; a containter tube and an external metal shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known lighters the electrical energy was transmitted from the piezoelectric generator to the electrodes adjacent the burner by insulated leads or shaped die-stamped metal strips, whereby the assembly of these lighters was cumbersome and could not be undertaken in an automatic assembly machine.
Up to date, the gas was transported from the metering valve, which is of necessity incorporated in the liquefied gas reservoir, to the burner by way of a feed tube, which must be plugged in at one end to the burner and at the other to the exhaust chimney. These again are cumbersome operations for automatic assembly machines. One example of an embodiment of the nature is described in EP-A-0 259 745 where insulated electric leads, die-stamped contact strips and supply tubes for the gas flow are to be seen.
Another known solution is disclosed in EP-A-0 222 336 wherein the feed tube is co-extruded with a conductor wire, so that the feed tube and one of the conductors to the electrodes is unified.